Morrigan
Morrigan Witherwood (often nicknamed as Morg or Morri '''by the players) is an unlockable character in Universal Paintball. Appearance Morrigan wears a completely black anime hair, and a custom mesh for the bangs. She wears black shoes with red tie, with the "M" on her sides of her shoes. She also wears a black armor which she inherited from her ancestor, red pauldrons, black sleeves with red accent, and rubies on her shoulders. She also wears a face that is mixed with Sigmund and Miss Scarlet. Playstyle A defensive SMG with below average damage output, Morrigan however excels in range control and has good accuracy. She has a unique ability which she will burst back into full health when her health is below her extremely low threshold. It can be signified with a fire burst sound, and a psychotic laugh coming from her. Playing As Morrigan * Morrigan acts like a more defensive character in SMG. With good accuracy, you can pick off characters that are low, and take them out. * Use your '''extremely low health regeneration to predict on when you should burst back up. * At Level 99, Morrigan gains a higher DPS boost due to her overall damage. Playing Against Morrigan * Anyone who can take her down in one shot should try and assassinate her whenever possible. Thomas, Billy, Harry and some others will do the trick. ** Meaning, shotgunners, snipers and marksmen are always useful on those situations against Morrigan. ** If you're using Maryssa, show up when she is least expected. Despite Morrigan has lower DPS, be seriously careful if she is able to land all of her shots on your head, due to the fact you're also fragile yourself. Remember, Maryssa's damage output alone makes her one of the most potent counters versus Morrigan, the other being Thomas. * Using a Rifler (such as Tony, Tom, etc.) should beware of Morrigan's defensive manuever. Failing to land all calculative shots can result in her psychotic burst. * Despite Morrigan's defensive maneuvering, be wary that she has extremely low regen, which if she is able to predict what damage you are going for, she has the time to stay enough to trigger the threshold and heal her back up to normal. Trivia * She was created by the user named Cortonith. ** She was added at December 1 update, alongside Yubel and Hausse. ** She was released at December 3 update. * She is the character with the most playstyles throughout all paintball games. ** Her playstyle in Trash Paintball (both iterations), and Paintball Storm (before she is removed) is SMG. ** Her playstyle in Paintball Revival is similar to Maryssa's but slower. ** Her playstyle in Paintball Party is a Rifle. ** Her playstyle in Heaven Paintball before her removal is SMG with two abilities carried. ** Her playstyle in Zymnosis' game is a Sniper. * She shares her walk speed with Mira. * She debut at Trash Paintball 1, as a SMG. * At the creator's roster, she is currently has the most model reworks and image reworks, as her first outfit was considered banned by ROBLOX. ** This is currently the creator's only infraction. Category:Characters